He Wasn't Man Enough For Me
by RollinsInTheDeep
Summary: *For Sunny's Priceless Dream* Ted DiBiase Jr. got more than he bargained for when his "other woman" told his wife the truth. Do you know I dumped your husband, girlfriend? He wasn't man enough for me! Ted/OC


This is my birthday present for Sunny's Priceless Dream. I hope you all enjoy it. This song is based off of the song called He Wasn't Man Enough for Me by Toni Braxton.

* * *

**He Wasn't Man Enough for Me**

Sunny, the ex-girlfriend of Ted DiBiase sat in her second floor apartment listening to the words of the Toni Braxton song, He Wasn't Man Enough for Me thinking about her ex-boyfriend and his new wife, Kristen.

"I can't believe she thinks she was the only one while he was cheating on me with her," Sunny thought, "That dumb bitch."

An idea donned upon Sunny, she was going to call Kristen and rat Ted out. Sure, it hurt Sunny that she wasn't the one married to Ted, but that was all about to change when she heard the voice of Kristen on the other end.

"Hello," Kristen said into the phone.

"Is Ted there?"

"Uh…who is this," Kristen asked suspiciously.

"Your husband's ex-girlfriend," Sunny said not feeling bad for telling the truth.

"I'm sorry, you must have the wrong number. Ted and I are married, so if you could take your little fan girl antics somewhere else and stop calling my husband," Kristen said.

**Who do you think I am Don't you know that he was my man But I chose to let him go So why do you act like I still care about him **

"I'm afraid that Theodore failed to tell you that he had a girlfriend when he first started dating you," Sunny said, "I know all his darkest secrets, stuff he has never even told you."

"Just who do you think you are," Kristen asked, "You have no rights calling my house. Teddy is faithful to me, we love each other."

**Looking at me like I'm hurt When I'm the one who said I didn't want it to work Don't you forget I had him first **

"AH…WRONG," Sunny said, "Do you really know what happens when he is on the road? Different city every night, different girl every night, trust me I have been through it before."

"He's roommates with Cody," Kristen said, "Cody would have said something if Ted was unfaithful."

"That's where your wrong. Cody covers for Theodore every time he lies."

"You're lying," Kristen said, "Why am I listening to a crazed psychotic fan girl anyways?"

"Crazed psychotic fan girl," Sunny asked, "Really, Kristen, I mean come on now. If I recall doesn't your husband leave on business every weekend stopping in a certain town in Pennsylvania before he goes anywhere else?"

"How do you know about that?"

"You see that town is my hometown, Falls Creek, Pennsylvania," Sunny said smiling on the other end of the phone.

**What are you thinking Stop blaming me He wasn't man enough for me If you don't know now, here's your chance I've already had your man Do you wonder just where he's been And I'd be worried about him Now it's time you know the truth I think he's just the man for you **

"He's just man for you Kristen," Sunny said, "You're a whore, and he's a whore so it's a match made in heaven."

"Who are you calling a whore, when you are the one banging someone's husband. You have no reason to talk Sammy."

"It's Sunny."

"Whatever the hell it is," Kristen said, "You have five seconds to hang up this phone or I am calling the police."

"OOL I'M REAL SCARED," Sunny said, "Fine, I'm hanging up, but if Ted comes home with a hickey on his neck, you know where it came from."

**What are you thinking Do you know about us back then Do you know I dumped your husband, girlfriend I'm not thinking 'bout him But you married him Do you know I made him leave Do you know he begged to stay, with me He wasn't man enough for me **

Kristen banged the phone down in Sunny's ear.

"Payback's a bitch," Sunny said to herself calling Ted.

"Hey, how's my girl doing," Ted asked into the other end of the line.

"I'm doing better now that I'm talking to you," Sunny said.

Although, Sunny and Ted were broken up. They were still very close to each other, and had a rendezvous every weekend when Ted would go on the road with the WWE.

"So, I hear you called Kristen," Ted said, "What the hell was that about?"

"She has a right to know Theodore," Sunny stated, "After all, you did marry that ugly bitch, that you don't even love."

"How do you know that I don't love her, Sunny?"

"You wouldn't be sleeping with me behind her back every time you go on the road if you did," Sunny stated matter-of-factly.

**Didn't he tell you the truth If not, then why don't you ask him And maybe you could be more into him Instead of worrying about me And hopefully, you won't find All of the reasons why his love didn't count And why we couldn't work it out **

"Sunny, I love you," Ted said, "But…she's my wife, and I have to try to work things out with her. Please understand where I'm coming from."

"I will get you back Theodore," Sunny said, "I'm better than her, and you know that."

"I can't deal with this, Sunny. I have to go, I have a match in ten minutes, and you are going to take my focus off of that. Good bye."

"Bye you big butt bastard," Sunny said hanging up the phone and smiling thinking of that firm ass that Ted had.

"I will get you back, Theodore," Sunny thought to herself again.

_Meanwhile, in the arena's locker room…_

Ted sat on the bench tapping his chin with his cell phone.

"Dude, come on we have a match," Cody Rhodes said to his tag partner, "Why the hell aren't you ready?"

"Sunny called Kristen, and told her everything," Ted said looking at the shocked expression that came across his tag partner's face.

"OH SHIT," Cody said, "What are you going to do?"

"I have to call Kristen and tell her the truth too," Ted said, "I kind of want to get back with Sunny."

"She loves you Teddy," Cody said, "I might not be the brightest guy on the face of the earth, but I see that she loves you."

"Can you go to Vince, and ask him to just make it a singles match between you and Mysterio," Ted asked.

"Sure no problem," Cody said causing his lisp to come out.

"Thanks man."

"Anytime," Cody said leaving the room.

**What are you thinking Stop blaming me He wasn't man enough for me If you don't know now, here's your chance See, I've already had your man Do you wonder just where he's been And I'd be worried about him Now it's time you know the truth I think he's just the man for you **

Ted dialed him and Kristen's phone number.

"Well well well, if it isn't the scum of the earth that I call a husband," Kristen said into the phone.

"Listen, we need to talk," Ted said.

"Yeah we do," Kristen said, "What was with that little bitch calling me and saying that she had an affair with you, and that I was the other woman and she wasn't?"

**What are you thinking Do you know about us back then Do you know I dumped your husband, girlfriend I'm not thinking 'bout him But you married him Do you know I made him leave Do you know he begged to stay with me He wasn't man enough for me **

"First of all she's not a bitch, her name is Sunny," Ted said coming to Sunny's defense,

"She was my girlfriend when I met you, and I love her not you."

"What are you saying, Ted," Kristen asked, "Do you want a divorce?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I do," Ted said when he heard Kristen growl.

"Fine," Kristen said, "But I'm taking you for everything you're worth."

"You can't do that," Ted said, "We have a pre-nup, what's yours is yours, and what's mine is mine."

"I hope you're happy with her," Kristen said, "Let's see if she can measure up to me."

"She was always better than you, good bye now Kristen," Ted said shutting the phone.

_Later on that night…_

**So many reasons why our love is through What makes you think, he'll be good to you It makes no sense Cause he will never change Girl you better recognize the game, oh yeah**

Sunny sat at her lap top talking to her friends Becky and Cara telling them about what had happened between her, Ted, and Kristen earlier that day when she heard a knock at the door.

"WHO IS IT," Sunny yelled down the hall getting no answer from the person on the other end of the door.

Sunny looked through the peephole on her door, and didn't see anyone on the other side. Sunny sighed opening the door to find Ted on his knees.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am leaving her, Sunny," Ted said, "I don't love her. She's not you, I came here to ask for your forgiveness. I am on my knees begging you. I love you, Sunny. Please take me back."

"Ted, get your ass in this house," Sunny said, "You look like an idiot on your knees."

Ted smiled standing up and walking into the apartment.

"Look, I meant everything that I just sa-," Ted went to say when Sunny started kissing him pinning him against the wall.

"I take that I'm forgiven," Ted said smirking.

"Oh yeah," Sunny said when Ted crashed his lips onto hers.

**What are you thinking (why did he ask me to come back, oh) Do you know about us back then (begging me to stay) Do you know I dumped your husband, girlfriend I'm not thinking 'bout him But you married him Do you know I made him leave Do you know he begged to stay with me He wasn't man enough for me **

As Ted kissed Sunny, she couldn't help but mentally smirk while thinking, "HA HA BITCH, I GOT MY MAN BACK, AND HE'S MORE MAN THAN I THOUGHT HE WAS."


End file.
